Aquella noche en Príncipe Pío
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: 1808. Madrugada del 3 de Mayo. A Francia sólo le queda un obstáculo en su lucha con los alborotadores de Madrid: el propio España.


**HETALIA PERTENECE A HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA, NO A MÍ**

* * *

><p>- ¡Para!<p>

_¡Pum!_

De nuevo, otra ráfaga de disparos tronó en la montaña de Príncipe Pío. Cuatro hombres cayeron al suelo fulminados por la pólvora y regaron con su sangre la tierra. Los siguientes eran obligados a observar el que sería su final. Algunos lloriqueaban, otros apretaban los puños con determinación, y otros besaban los crucifijos que colgaban de sus cuellos.

España permanecía junto a Francia, con las manos atadas con grilletes y las rodillas hincadas en el suelo, tras el pelotón de fusilamiento. Sólo unos faroles de papel iluminaban el monte.

- Pardon?-preguntó Francia, volviéndose ligeramente hacia el español. Resultaba no poco llamativo el contraste entre su lujoso uniforme azul inmaculado con el del España, lleno de arañazos y cubierto de sudor y sangre.

- ¡¿No me has oído? ¡Déjalo ya!-gritó España, revolviéndose.

- En français-indicó Francia con voz lenta y suave.

España resopló. Quiso partirle la cara a aquel bastardo, pero sus soldados le tenían bien sujeto. En cambio, soltó un escupitajo que manchó la pernera de Francia.

Éste no se inmutó. Dirigió una indiferente mirada a la zona ensuciada y, después, alzó la cabeza.

- Feu.

_¡Pum!_

Otros cinco civiles fueron arcabuceados.

- Je suis ton chef maintenant, donc...Parle français, s'il te plaît-repitió Francia, rascándose el cuello.

- ¡ERES UN COBARDE!-gritó España, rojo de rabia-. ¡Mátame! ¡Dispárame a mí!

Francia, sin prestarle atención, se dirigió al capitán que tenía al lado.

- Vous voyez? Ils sont complètement inciviles. Ils n'ont pas aucune éducation avec leurs supérieurs.

- ¡Mírame a la cara, hijo de puta!

Francia suspiró y se volvió lentamente hacia España. Acto seguido, se inclinó hacia él y sacudió los mechones de pelo que le tapaban la cara.

- Ay, Espagne, Espagne, Espagne...Tú sabes que he intentado hacer esto por las buenas. ¿Recuerdas el trato? Tú calmas a tu gente, les dices que vuestra queridísima familia real no se va a ir a ninguna parte, mis tropas se van a Portugal y ya está, ningún problema, todos tan amigos...Pero tenías que estropearlo todo, ¿no? ¡Tú siempre tienes que fastidiarlo todo con tus tonterías! ¿Y ahora qué pasa? Tu gente está muriendo en las calles. ¿Para qué? Para nada. ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que tu rey se va a apiadar de ellos? ¿Que le arrebatará la corona a Bonaparte, volverá al trono que le corresponde y viviréis todos felices? ¡Menudos ingenuos!

España lo miró con rabia.

- ...¡Lo estoy haciendo por tu bien, España!-continuó Francia-. ¡Os traigo la Constitución! ¡La libertad! ¡No volveréis a ser esclavos de un monarca!

- No, tal vez es mejor un tirano...-musitó España.

- ¡Estáis obstaculizando el progreso! ¡Queréis vivir mejor pero os aferráis a reyes que viven en el lujo mientras vosotros os ahogáis en la ignorancia y la pobreza! ¿Por qué no quieres unirte a mí? ¡Podemos vencer a Inglaterra! ¡Juntos podemos llevar la libertad, la igualdad y la fraternidad al mundo a Europa! ¡No! ¡Al mundo entero!

Le tendió una mano enguantada.

- Tu colaboración es el primer paso.

España miró la mano que esperaba ser estrechada y luego, miró al francés directamente a los ojos.

- Antes muerto.

Francia cerró el puño y respiró hondo.

- Si eso es lo que quieres...

Inclinó de nuevo la cabeza hacia su capitán.

- Feu.

_¡Pum! _

España se derrumbó en el suelo. La sangre manaba de su boca y su nariz. Tantas muertes...¡Tantas muertes!

- Levez sa face-ordenó Francia a los soldados que lo custodiaban-. Je veux qu'il voie tout.

Los soldados agarraron del pelo a España y lo obligaron a ver los cadáveres de los presos, la sangre de la tierra, los desdichados que esperaban su ejecución.

- Si no quieres la felicidad por las buenas-susurró Francia-, tendrá que ser por las malas.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de España.

- Prêt! Visez!...Feu!-ordenó el capitán.

_¡Pum!_

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Je suis ton chef maintenant, donc...Parle français, s'il te plaît = Ahora soy tu jefe, así que...Habla en francés, por favor<p>

Vous voyez? Ils sont complètement inciviles. Ils n'ont pas aucune éducation avec leurs supérieurs = ¿Lo ve? Están completamente incivilizados. No tienen ninguna educación hacia sus superiores

Levez sa face. Je veux qu'il voie tout = Levantadle la cara. Quiero que lo vea todo

Prêt! Visez!...Feu! = ¡Listos! ¡Apunten!...¡Fuego!

Basado en los fusilamientos del 3 de Mayo (¡mirad el cuadro de Goya! ¡Es de lo más ilustrativo!). Tal vez la motivación de Francia no sea el que le cuenta a España, sino el ansia de dominio, pero podría ser una buena excusa para intentar convencerle de que se una a él.

Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
